Harry Potter and the Mirror of Osiris
by alexis silver
Summary: Rating is only for language and mild violence Harry is in his 6th year at Hogwarts, dealing with the death of his godfather, a Dark Wizard out to kill him, and a family secret... Harry is faced with his toughest challenge yet.
1. A Not So Sweet Sixteen

Everything Property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
Read and Review  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Harry  
  
Mum got an owl from Dumbledore last night. She said I could be the one to tell you that you're coming to stay with us for the rest of the summer before term. I'm not sure when they are coming to pick you up but I expect it will be soon so just sit tight. I know you'll be happy to get away from those bloody Muggles finally and we can't wait to see you. We miss you, chap. We hope you're alright. Hermione says hi, she's here too. We'll see you soon, Oh yeah, Happy Birthday.   
  
Ron  
  
Harry closed the letter and looked at the small pile of packages that Hedwig had brought in. Before going to open them he walked to her cage and looked at his beloved pet. She chirped happily and looked at him with big eyes waiting patiently for her treat. He pushed the food through the bars of the cage and eyed her sadly for a moment, then returned to his bed to open the parcels. It was nice of them to send them early, though it didn't stop him from wondering why. If he was to be staying with them at the Order's headquarters why wouldn't they just wait to give him his gifts when he arrived? It would just be more for him to carry. They probably thought he needed a cheering up, he thought to himself scathingly. Yeah that was exactly what he needed, presents to cheer him up. That just covers up the fact that Sirius is dead, that he had to go back to headquarters… the same place Sirius had once called home, and that the only one who can destroy Voldemort was Harry himself even though it could have been… At the thought of that, all the memories of the end of term came flooding upon him in a thick wave of anger. Harry picked up the closest thing he could grab (his Quidditch Through the Ages book) and hurled it against the wall of his room with all the energy he could muster. The minute his fingers released the book he realized he'd made a grave mistake. The book slammed against the wall with a sickening crash knocking over the lamp by his bed. Of course the ceramic lamp shattered everywhere and before Harry could cover up the mess he heard the footsteps of one purple-faced uncle bounding up the stairs.   
  
The door to Harry's room flew open and Uncle Vernon stood there wheezing, the hairs of his mustache flipping out with every heavy breath.   
  
"What in the hell was that noise boy? I thought I told you…' he boomed.   
  
"Thought you told me what Uncle Vernon? That I couldn't accidentally trip and knock over a lamp in my room, or are you going to punish me for being human enough to actually stumble over my own feet?" Harry said fiercely. Uncle Vernon suddenly looked as though he was about to explode, but said nothing. Harry supposed his uncle was remembering the warning given to him earlier that summer. It wasn't like Harry to take chances angering Uncle Vernon but today Harry was just too bitter to care. He was fortunate enough to have come up with that tripping story fast enough before his uncle could really have set in on him. It was believable, but he'd have to control his impulses a bit more carefully if he was going to stay on his uncle's good side. And that good side only meant being practically ignored and left alone to do as he pleases as long as he didn't cause a ruckus.  
  
Uncle Vernon stood there puffing his chest for a moment eyeing Harry with the utmost contempt, then turned to leave. As he pounded down the stairs Harry could hear him mutter under his breath…  
  
"Human indeed, little freak wants to speak against me like that again he'll be sorry…" but his voice faded when he reached the bottom of the stairs. Harry stood there for a moment soaking in the last few minutes, lately it seemed like everything around him was a blur. People spoke to him, but everything was just cloudy like Harry wasn't really apart of the conversation, it felt like his mind was in another world and he was just forced to live in this one as a shell, a very empty and saddened shell. Shaking the cobwebs from his head he remembered that he had presents to open. Maybe they would make him feel a little better; at least they would take his mind off his stupid git of an uncle.   
  
Harry absently picked up one of the packages and tore off the brown paper. The gift was from the Ron, the bag contained handfuls of sweets and yet another book about Quidditch. Harry really was beginning to have a collection. The next was obviously from Hermione, he thought to himself. She had sent him a refill for the planner she gave him last year. It was filled with even more little anecdotes reminding him that if he finished his homework promptly there would be more time to play. Dropping her "fun-filled" present aside he opened the last of the packages and was immediately filled with curiosity. The paper revealed a small tarnished, silver box engraved in a language Harry did not understand. What the carvings might have meant was suspicious enough but what the box held was even more curious. It was lined with the smoothest blue satin and set in the center of the box was a set of oddly shaped keys. Harry picked up the keys and examined them carefully. One looked strangely familiar like one he may have used before, but he couldn't place it. Moving on to the second in the set, Harry made the assumption that it was simply a house key. What made it more interesting was the apparent crest the formed the head. Unfortunately it was horribly tarnished, probably from basic wear and tear, which made it practically indecipherable. The last key however, was a mystery in its own. Gleaming in the light, it was a glossy jet black and the top came to a very sharp point. Two serpents donned its length wrapping around the entirety of the key. Harry touched the point lightly with his index finger and jerked it back suddenly with a silent twinge of pain. A drop of blood formed slowly around the puncture and fell into the box staining the satin. Annoyed, Harry dropped the keys back into the box and went to the washroom to find a band-aid for his now very bloody finger. What was this all about? Why would someone make something as simple as a key look so sinister, and more so, why would it be sent to him? The thought became alarming when Harry realized what animal was the key's main focus, and thought he should send an owl back to Ron about it. It could be dangerous. But a small corner of parchment sticking out from underneath the satin caught Harry's eye. He pulled at the satin lightly and saw that it lifted in one corner and underneath was a note addressed to Harry himself.   
  
Dear Harry,   
  
  
  
Though I am not sure if this gift will bring you much happiness, I was under strict request to deliver it to you at once. Of course when I see you, I will explain its contents among a few other circumstances that are of very high importance. For now I wish for you to "hang out" and wait for one of my associates to retrieve you. I'm sorry to have yet again left you in the dark but I assure I will explain everything in due time. I will see you soon.   
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
The note left Harry a bit angry and quite confused but he put it back in the box and closed it tightly. If Dumbledore said he would explain then Harry believed him, regardless that it aggravated him to wait.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day packing his things in his trunk taking extra time to organize everything for lack of better things to do. Before he knew it he was climbing into bed and sleepily flipping through the pages of his new Quidditch book. This book was a bit more interesting than his others because it explained some new tactics set specifically for Seekers. Harry thought of playing Quidditch again, that Umbridge woman had snatched it right out from under him last year. He was sure that her removal meant that he'd be free of that ridiculous ban she had placed on him.   
  
IHe was flying through the air on his Firebolt, the sun beaming from behind him he could see others flying around the pitch as well. Yes, there was Ron over by the goal post hovering left and right as if waiting to stop and incoming Quaffle. Oh and there was Professor McGonagall near one of the stands, on a vacuum…? Wait, there was someone moving on the ground. He was too high up to see it, he headed down a bit… Who is that? Harry squinted as he dove further down to see this mystery person walking solemnly on the floor of the pitch. A moment later Harry faced a mental blow that made him slip off his broom and fall to the ground with a painful thud. Lucky for him he was a mere fifteen feet off the ground and by a Quidditch player's standards that was nothing. Harry shook his head as he sat up and immediately tears formed in his eyes. Standing there looking off towards the entrance to the pitch was Sirius. Harry sprung up and ran towards him at full speed, but as he got closer he saw that Sirius looked transparent like…a ghost. Right as Harry went to speak to him; Sirius whipped around and faced his gaze directly upon Harry. The man looked like death itself, his hair matted and hanging limp shadowing his eyes.   
  
"Sirius, oh I thought you were dead. Thank god you're here. I've missed you so much…' sputtered Harry.   
  
"Quiet. I don't have much time. I promise you Harry this won't be the last you see of me, but I have to make this short. I am dead. I cannot begin to explain how it happened to you as it would take too long. I have come to tell you something very important."   
  
"Dead…? What? But you're here, you can't be…" choked Harry as he fought back another wave of tears. His face burned from the saline that soaked his cheeks, his stomach was so upset, he was doing all he could to not to throw up all over his shoes.   
  
"Listen to me Harry, you must pay attention. There will be time for other things later…There are many rooms kept hidden from view, they contain,' but Harry couldn't hear what Sirius was saying. He could see his mouth moving but no sound was coming out. He suddenly realized everything around him was brightening. Sirius appeared to be screaming something at Harry and he strained his ears mercilessly to hear but failed. The pitch became so bright Harry couldn't see around him, with his final look at Sirius he saw him holding out his hand and Harry reached to touch it. Their fingers had almost met…  
  
Harry jerked awake as the sunlight barreled through his window and into his eyes. He could have sworn he'd drawn the shade the night before. Sleepily he sat up and looked at the clock next to him, it blinked a staggering seven-thirty a.m. Realizing there was no way he could fall back asleep he stood up out of bed and walked to the window. He was then startled by the owl that perched itself on his window sill. Harry opened the window and the owl hopped in and hooted softly as he stuck out his leg. Harry pulled the small piece of parchment off the owl's ankle and hurriedly fed it a treat so it could be on its way. The owl hopped back over to the window sill, spread its tawny wings and flew off into the bright sunny morning. Harry ripped open the small letter; it read one line and one line only.   
  
Have your things ready, we will come for you this evening at six p.m. sharp.   
  
Remus 


	2. Grimmauld Place Revisited

Property of J.K. Rowling  
  
Read and Review  
  
----------------------------  
  
To Harry's amusement, Professor Lupin was standing at the door at six p.m. looking quite the Muggle. He smiled at Harry and then turned to Aunt Petunia and bowed slightly.   
  
"Hello Mrs. Dursley, alright?" he said with a smile.   
  
"Yes, lovely day… just lovely" she replied sarcastically. Noticing that she wasn't much for conversation Lupin shrugged and turned to Harry.  
  
"Have all your things packed Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, just let me bring them downstairs." It only took a few minutes for Harry to drag all his belongings down stairs; even though he was dreading his return to school he'd decided that anything was better than sitting around here all summer. Upon his return to the living room Harry noticed the Dursley's had made themselves scarce. He supposed that they didn't want to be in close proximity to any "abnormalities" so they'd found other places to be until Harry was well and gone. He came to find Lupin fishing around in his pockets and muttering under his breath.   
  
"So how are we traveling professor?"   
  
"Portkey, probably the easiest way at the moment, oh look here it is." Lupin pulled a small shiny object out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. A spoon? Whatever works.   
  
"It's set for just one minute from now, come now, I'll take your trunk and you hold on to the cage. Grab onto the spoon Harry, now just one more second. Okay!" And as he expected Harry felt that little pull behind his naval and when he opened his eyes he was standing in the dimly lit basement kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Sitting around the table was Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Moody, Ron and Hermione. It looked as though they had just sat down for dinner and were a bit startled by Harry's sudden appearance.   
  
"Oh Harry dear! It's so wonderful to see you again, my word you're so thin! Well we'll just have to take care of that now won't we? I swear it, those Muggles don't know a bit about teenage boys do they, why didn't you write us to tell…' said Mrs. Weasley as she wrapped Harry in a rib crushing hug.   
  
"Blimey mum, he just got here let him breathe a moment won't you? Hey Harry, great to see you, alright now?" said an aggravated Ron. He knew his mother's overbearing ways; and his interruption was with perfect timing as Harry wasn't prepared to answer any questions just yet. Harry sent a look of thanks over to Ron and moved towards the table. His eyes surveyed the room before him and before he could stop himself he felt overcome with grief. He now stood in the place that Sirius once called home. These people sat around his table as though he were just upstairs tending to some household deed, and the thought sickened him. He narrowed his eyes as they fell upon each face that rounded the table, how dare they convene here as if nothing happened? Without a word Harry grasped his trunk and Hedwig's cage and awkwardly spun around to head upstairs. He heard Ron's voice calling after him only to be quieted by Mrs. Weasley's but did not turn around to respond, Harry just pretended he didn't hear anything and clamored up to his room. It wasn't like he would be able to escape Ron for long; they were sharing a room and all. Great, just what he needed right now… questions of how "okay" he felt and feeble attempts to cheer him up. Harry entered the room that he and Ron had shared last summer and was a bit surprised with the aesthetics. The room had undergone drastic changes to its décor despite the normal dank quality that the most ancient and noble house of Black normally possessed. Apparently a lot of work had been put into cleaning up the house as the walls were now a faded white and the linens on the bed and windows were starched and pristine. He could even see the evening sky through the glass, last time there was dirt and grime blocking the view. Harry tossed his things down on the floor and threw himself on the bed lethargically. He hadn't realized how drained he felt until he'd arrived at the house. Maybe if he just went to sleep everything would disappear and when he woke Sirius would be downstairs laughing and waiting for Harry to come say hello. Maybe…   
  
Just as Harry was sliding into sleep he heard a faint knock at the door. Through squinted eyes he could make out a figure coming towards his bed, but he wasn't sure who it was.   
  
"Harry? Are you awake?" It was Hermione and she appeared ready to burst into tears at any moment. Immediately Harry felt that all too common rage again but at the site of her face he released and couldn't bring himself to yell.   
  
"Yeah, I'm here." He said flatly.   
  
"Well, hi… I wanted to check on you, you didn't stay downstairs long enough for me to say hello or anything. You didn't even eat." Harry could hear her voice waver with every other word, she was really struggling not to cry. Finally he sat up to face her and met eyes that looked so aged for someone so young. Her expression reminded him of someone, gaunt and pained but Harry couldn't place it.   
  
"I wasn't really hungry Hermione, I just wanted to sleep. Can't seem to bring myself to eat much these days anyway, you know?" With that Hermione lunged at Harry wrapping her arms tight around his neck. He could feel her tears falling on his neck and soaking his shirt and it left him feeling paralyzed unaware of what to say or do.   
  
Hermione exploded.  
  
"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry, this summer must have been horrible for you and to see all of us just sitting around at his table, oh it would have destroyed me. I have been thinking about what to say to you all summer that might make things easier but the truth is I couldn't come up with anything. I know there isn't anything that can be said. I missed you so much and knowing you were stuck with those horrible people made it even worse. I swear if I had my way you would have just come with me for the summer, or something. Anything. Harry will you be okay, is there anything…"   
  
  
  
"Hermione, ' Harry began impatiently, but she went on without breathing.  
  
  
  
"…I can do? Please tell me, anything… I, I, I…" For once it seemed that Miss Hermione Granger had officially run out of things to say. Harry was surprised to find he was amused by this and smiled at her.   
  
  
  
"Hermione,' he tried again, 'Uh- Thank you. No there isn't anything you can really do, but I appreciate this. More than I can begin to explain… I just don't have much to say right now, to anyone that is. Every time I try to look at anyone here all I can see is his face and I get so angry I can't speak. Heh, er- I know you care but can you loosen that grip a bit, you're bloody bound to kill me." Hermione pulled away from Harry slowly and met his eyes for a moment. She seemed to relax at the sight of his smile and backed away wringing her hands.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go crazy on you or anything… I just…"  
  
"It's okay. Thank you, really." He said with a smile. Again she seemed to relax more as she studied his face, though the pain behind her eyes was something Harry had never seen before.   
  
"Well, er. Okay. I'll go back downstairs with the others and leave you to sleep then." She made for the door but Harry grabbed her arm to stop her.   
  
"Thanks, oh and thanks for the planner refill. I'm really gonna use that thing, it's going to be the only thing that is going to get me through all the class work this year, and I'll owe it all to you." Her spirits visibly lifted at the sound of this and she beamed back at him as she left the room. That girl, cries and cries and all his reassuring doesn't make her feel any better… but mention homework and her smile gets so big it lights up the entire room.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry didn't return downstairs at all for the rest of the evening. Instead he opted to face everyone in the morning and he promised himself to do his best to control his temper. After seeing Hermione's reaction to him yesterday, Harry could only imagine how the others would react if he blew up all over them.   
  
The morning came quickly enough and Harry found himself in slightly higher spirits. Though he wasn't sure why he wasn't about to question it since it was the happiest he'd felt all summer. He dressed quickly noticing that Ron wasn't in the room. Ron was never one to deny food whatever time it was so Harry figured he'd already made a beeline for the table; even from upstairs he could smell the bacon and eggs Mrs. Weasley was surely whipping up. There sitting around the table awaiting their breakfast was Remus, Hermione, and Ginny. Ron was already eating.  
  
"Mornshingarry alwighate?" said Ron through a mouthful of eggs as Harry sat down. He smiled at his best friend, after five years he could finally understand Ron's food-in-mouth language.   
  
"Morning Ron, yeah I'm alright. Sorry I didn't stay downstairs last night, I was just tired,' he lied. Before he could continue his conversation with Ron, Mrs. Weasley was heaping mountains of food onto a plate in front of him.   
  
"Here Harry dear, eat up. You're entirely too thin and it will be the death of me…' Harry visibly flinched at the word "death" and Mrs. Weasley had obviously caught it. She burst into tears and threw her arms around his neck sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.   
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"  
  
"It's okay Mrs. Weasley. I know you didn't." Harry said quietly. He was desperately trying to conceal the irritation in his voice by keeping his response short. The room had suddenly gone quiet and everyone seemed to be staring in his direction. Finally Harry couldn't take it anymore.   
  
"I'M FINE ALRIGHT? YES, SIRIUS IS DEAD. I REMEMBER! IF EVERYONE WOULD JUST STOP CRYING EVERY SECOND I MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET OVER IT. BUT NO. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO MOVE ON IF ALL ANYONE DOES IS KEEP REMINDING ME? WELL?" Harry's throat went dry and he fought mercilessly against the tears that were forming behind his eyes. His entire body had begun to ache and all he wanted to do was crawl into a corner and pretend none of this was real. Still, the table was silent but now he saw Hermione fighting back tears as well and Mrs. Weasley looked wretched. In the next second they both stood up and walked out of the kitchen without a word, leaving Harry to regret everything he had just said. So much for watching his temper. His eyes fell upon Ron's face first. His ears were a deadly shade of crimson and his eyes wide but cold in anger. Ginny looked equally as furious and Remus just looked deeply saddened.   
  
"What's with you shouting at my mother that way Harry? She didn't mean to upset you, and you damn well know it!" Ron snarled. He dropped his fork onto his plate with a deafening clang and stormed out of the room. Ginny glared at Harry for a moment and then followed suit. Feeling sick Harry stood up and looked Remus in the eyes. He went to speak but Remus beat him to it.  
  
"Harry, I think we need to talk."  
  
"I don't want to talk. I don't want to talk about Sirius, I can't. It all hurts way too much. Why doesn't everyone just understand that? If they could just stop bringing it up I might be able to push it out of my mind but they keep apologizing. IT ISN'T THEIR FAULT HE'S DEAD! IT'S MINE! IT'S MY FAULT. IF I HADN'T…" Harry didn't even realize he had been yelling but Remus' soft tone when he spoke forced him to quiet down so he could hear him.  
  
"Harry, listen. It isn't your fault that Sirius died, you must understand. He loved you very much and when he heard you were in danger there wasn't anything that could have stopped him from going to help save you. Nothing, do you hear me?"   
  
"But, if I hadn't tried to save the day, if I had just practiced my Occlumency better Voldemort wouldn't have been able to get into my mind to plant that dream. I would have never gone to the Department of Mysteries and Sirius would be sitting here with us right now. Don't you see? It is my fault." For the first time since Sirius had died Harry couldn't hold it all in anymore. He collapsed into a chair and cried for what seemed like hours. When he finally looked up from his hands he saw Remus looking at him, tears streaming down his face. That's when Harry realized he wasn't the only one who had lost someone they loved. Sirius had been just as close to Remus as he was to Harry, the weary professor was grieving too.   
  
"I just need time. More time,' choked Harry. They sat there in silence for awhile longer until Harry thought it might be best to go and apologize for his outburst. He knew he had hurt Mrs. Weasley deeply by what he said and the thought of hurting the one woman who had acted as a mother to him tore his heart in two. He found her on the second floor in the room across from the one Hermione and Ginny were occupying. She was sitting on the bed looking off into space.   
  
"Mrs. Weasley?' he asked guiltily 'can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure Harry, come in."  
  
"Listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean to upset you it's just that everything hurts so badly… I just get angry anytime I think of him and how I'll never see him again. I'm really sorry, I er- I don't know what else to say…" Again Harry's throat had gone dry. He was hoping she'd accept the apology quickly because he didn't think he could take much more of talking about Sirius. He still had to find Ron, Ginny, and Hermione and apologize to them as well.   
  
"Harry darling, I wasn't upset by what you said. I understand how you must feel right now. That is why I walked out of the room, do you understand dear? It breaks my heart to see what kind of pain you've had to endure all these years. I love you as though you were my son Harry, and I can't bear to see you hurting. I just can't. So don't you worry, I'm not upset with you at all. I couldn't be." Her voice wavered slightly at the last sentence but she smiled nevertheless. It took Harry a moment to realize he had thrown his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.   
  
"You are the most amazing person I know Mrs. Weasley. Thank you." He let go of her quickly and walked out the door without looking back. Just hearing her say those words had made his heart soar but Harry wasn't accustomed to being told he was loved and was left dumbfounded. Despite his brief reaction he was sure Mrs. Weasley understood. Now only if Ron and Ginny were as understanding, this is where it becomes difficult. But to his own amazement neither of them seemed to be angry when he found them in Ron's room. He explained where he was coming from briefly and both accepted his apologies. Harry suddenly had the suspicion that this was a bit of Hermione's work but silently thanked her. She had a way of smoothing things over sometimes that baffled Harry to no end.   
  
Later in the day as Ron and Harry were entertaining themselves with a game of chess Ginny and Hermione came running in with what looked like letters from Hogwarts.  
  
"They're here! They're here! Oh my gosh, I hope I've done well." Hermione said anxiously. Ron took his letter out her hands with an exaggerated eye roll.   
  
"Honestly Hermione, you know you've gotten perfect O's in everything, why must you go on about it the way you do?"  
  
"Really, Ron you don't know what I've gotten so why don't you just keep quiet.' She snapped. Hermione handed Harry his letter and he torn it open with a heavy sigh.   
  
IDear Mr. Potter,   
  
Congratulations on receiving six O.W.L's with a score of E or higher. A list of courses of which you have been accepted, will accompany your school booklist.   
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress   
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts – O  
  
Transfiguration – E  
  
Charms – E  
  
Care for Magical Creatures – O  
  
Astronomy – E  
  
Divination – P  
  
Potions – E  
  
Herbology - E  
  
History of Magic - P/I  
  
Apparently Hermione had been reading over his shoulder because she squealed with excitement a second later.   
  
"Harry! Seven O.W.L.'s that's great! Ron, how did you do?"  
  
"I've got five. No more Potions for me this year, can't say I'll miss that greasy git at all." Ron said happily. "Let me guess Hermione, all perfect O's?"  
  
Hermione blushed madly, "Yes, yes. All O's for me. Harry, how are you going to go in for Auror training if you only got an E in Potions? Don't you need an O for that?"  
  
Auror Training, he had forgotten all about that. "Hadn't given it much thought to be honest." Harry knew immediately that had been the wrong thing to say, and to confirm his suspicions Hermione launched into her all too common lecture mode. But what he heard sounded much like: "Blah blah, future, blah blah irresponsible, blah blah slacker." Sometimes the best idea was to just tune Hermione out instead of protesting her speeches. Unfortunately, Ron hadn't figured this out yet.   
  
"Blimey Hermione, give it a rest. Let the man take on one thing at time. I'm sure he'll find a way to get into Auror training. At least he will as long as he doesn't have you yapping in his ear the entire time." Harry laughed to himself, he had to give it to Ron; sometimes his bickering with Hermione was just plain humorous. She didn't find it as amusing and muttered something under her breath about Ron being a prat and stalked out of the room. "Still think that one is a bit mental, ya know?" said an exasperated Ron, 'Anyway, I'm hungry. Want to head downstairs for a bite to eat, dinner won't be ready for hours."  
  
"Sure. But someday you have to tell me how you eat so much and still look like a bean pole." Harry laughed as he playfully punched Ron in the stomach. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all, at least he was laughing. They walked down to the kitchen to find the old blue-eyed professor sitting at the head of the table in deep conversation with Lupin. Dumbledore looked up the moment they stepped into the room and smiled at Harry warmly.   
  
"Hello Harry, Ron." Harry couldn't find it in himself to speak though he wasn't sure why. He was glad Ron was standing next to him, if he wasn't it might have made the moment quite a bit more awkward.   
  
"Professor.' Ron replied with a nod and smile. "Nice to see you." Harry still stood in the doorway unmoving but Ron went to look in the pantry for his desired snack. Dumbledore's eyes seemed to be fixed on Harry's as if he were studying them, waiting for him to make the first move. Harry was thankful when it was the professor who spoke again.   
  
"Harry, will you come with me? I have a few things I'd like to talk with you about."  
  
"Sure Professor." He said, his voice cracking a little. He followed the professor into the drawing room and sat down on the sofa carefully. The last time Harry had been in this room he and the rest of the house's occupants were struggling to remove doxies from the draperies. He let his eyes wander to the Black family tapestry purposely to avoid the old man's seemingly clairvoyant gaze. Every time the professor said he needed to speak with Harry, the conversation never went well, this time didn't seem to sound as though it was going to be any different. Immediately his thoughts reverted to those horrible moments in the headmaster's office last term. Harry remembered smashing everything in sight and being so furious with the old man that he could barely see straight. He must have looked deep in thought because Dumbledore touched his shoulder to jar him back to reality.   
  
"Harry, ' he began with a heavy sigh, 'As I'm sure you received my note, there are few things we must discuss and I'm afraid they aren't all of a pleasant nature. I suppose I shall get the worst out of the way and move on from there. It is regarding your inheritance Harry."  
  
"My inheritance?" Harry asked, sincerely confused.  
  
"…Yes Harry, your inheritance of Sirius' estate and all his belongings. Sirius and I had a long conversation last year concerning both his and your future; he wanted to make sure that should anything happen to him during his service to the Order, that everything he owned would then be transferred to you. I do hope you realize he had your best interests at heart and wanted to see that you would be taken care of. "   
  
Harry felt as though someone had drained all the air out of his lungs. He had been so consumed with merely Sirius' death that he hadn't considered that he might be heir to anything his Godfather had owned. He stared blankly at his professor, unknowing of what to say.   
  
"I'm aware that this isn't something you may have wanted to deal with at the moment but I assure you I wouldn't concern you with something I didn't feel to be important. Since you are the new owner of this house, I, on behalf of the Order of Phoenix must ask your permission to continue its use as our headquarters." Dumbledore eyed Harry as if trying to read his next move, Harry barely found his voice to reply.   
  
"You can have it, I don't want it," Harry began quietly, slowly feeling the anger rise in his chest, "Any of it. I never wanted his money or his house. WHY CAN'T I JUST HAVE HIM BACK?! WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE SO DAMN HARD? WHY…' Harry exploded unaware of his surroundings. Once he realized he was yelling, he half expected the headmaster to make attempts to calm him but he was wrong. The old man just sat there patiently, waiting for Harry's burst of emotion to subside before he spoke again. Maybe it was the look in his eyes that forced Harry to cease his uproar, he did not know but suddenly he felt an eerie calm and waited for Dumbledore to continue.   
  
"Along with this house, you have also inherited Sirius' fortune. This brings me to my next topic of discussion. On your birthday you received a box with a set of keys in it. Could you fetch it, so I may explain what they are for?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said numbly. Without speaking another word he stood and ran up the stairs to his trunk to retrieve the little silver box. He handed it to Dumbledore as he sat back down on the sofa and looked at him blankly. The headmaster removed the keys from their satin bed and gazed at them thoughtfully for a moment before he spoke. Dumbledore fingered the key that Harry had thought to be familiar and leaned it towards Harry.   
  
"This key opens Sirius' vault at Gringotts containing any money he's saved. It is yours to use at your own will and you may keep it with you. However if you should feel that it is something you'd prefer me to keep it for you until it is needed, I would be happy to oblige." Harry nodded, but silently swore he would never ever touch a Sickle that was in that vault. Dumbledore went on, "The second, from what I have been told is the key to every door in this house, except for the front door, as there is no keyhole. It is also for you to keep with you, should you choose to hold on to it." At this moment the professor took a deep sigh and paused for a moment eyeing the last of the keys. Harry looked down at his finger which had swollen and looked to be infected despite his incessant cleaning. If anything was holding his very distant interest it was the story behind this strange key. "This last one, well… I am afraid I do not know what it does. Sirius must have believed it to be important for you to have or he would not have insisted upon my delivering it to you. I just wish I could be of more help in explaining its purpose."   
  
Hearing this left Harry feeling deprived of what might have been a small trace connection him to his godfather. He was sure Dumbledore would have had some long and complex explanation of what the key was to and the like and here he was saying he had no idea. His sulking didn't last very long because the headmaster continued to speak.   
  
"Also, I wanted to be bearer of the great news concerning your Quidditch career, so to speak. Since I have been reinstated as Hogwart's headmaster, I have lifted the ban placed on you barring you from playing. I am also pleased to inform you that you have been made Gryffindor's team captain. I'm sure you'll do wonderfully this season, and I wish you the best luck in finding talented players." The thought of Quidditch smacked Harry in the face. Captain? New players? Oh bloody hell, he was left with half a team this year, only Ron as keeper, Harry himself as seeker. Tryouts were going to be rough.   
  
Harry shook his head as if trying to rid the thoughts of Quidditch from his mind and focused his attention back on the professor. Again Dumbledore had been watching him but this time smiled slightly.   
  
"Don't worry Harry, tryouts will go well enough. I have faith that you are qualified for the position and will have no trouble finding exactly what it is you are looking for." How does he do that? Dumbledore had this way of reading Harry's thoughts as if they were an open book, most of the time he said the right thing to end his confusion as well. At this Professor Dumbledore stood and looked down at Harry, his eyes twinkling slightly. "I'm sorry I must go for now, I will see you at the feast when term starts. For now try to enjoy the rest of your holiday, and Harry…' he paused, 'remember something. There are plenty around you that will gladly be exactly what you need them to be. It is perfectly acceptable for you to need people now, don't shut them out. They care for you a great deal. You must remember to be open with those you love. Always be open." And like a flash of lightning Dumbledore turned and strode out of the room.   
  
When Harry collected himself many minutes later, he walked back into the kitchen and sat down next to Ron. Hermione looked at Harry with worried eyes but said nothing. It was Ron who asked the inevitable question.  
  
"So what was that all about Harry?" he asked innocently.   
  
Harry sighed deciding whether to tell him the truth or not. "I now own this house and all of Sirius' money and stuff." He said flatly, deliberately staring into his hands.   
  
"Well no offense mate, but I swear it… you are probably the sole richest sixteen year old I know."   
  
"RON!" Hermione bellowed.  
  
"What a way to make a fortune…", Harry said bitterly. He quietly thought to himself that he'd give up every cent he had if he could just put things back the way they were. If only… 


	3. Familiar Faces

Everything property of J.K. Rowling  
  
Read and Review  
  
_____________________  
  
The days passed over Harry like clouds of fog since his conversation with Dumbledore. One morning Harry was jarred from an imageless day dream by a very eager Hermione. She had come to give him his booklist for the coming year and to inform him that they would be making the familiar journey to Diagon Alley the following morning. Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley squealing from downstairs; apparently Ginny was now a prefect.   
  
"Another prefect, dear me, I'm so proud of you Ginny. When we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow I shall have to buy you a present in reward."  
  
"Thanks mum! Well, I kind of know what I want. Would it be alright if I were to ask for a cat?" Harry didn't hear the rest of the conversation but he secretly hoped that Ginny's cat would be a bit less, strange than Hermione's. With a sigh, Harry looked at his letter and was surprised to see that he had been accepted into all the courses that were required for Auror training, including Potions. He pondered this for a moment but then saw a small note at the bottom from Professor McGonagall regarding his classes.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,   
  
I have spoken with Professor Snape about your taking his N.E.W.T. preparatory course and he has agreed to let you in. I will warn you though; he expects nothing but the best work from his students and won't hesitate to petition your removal should your performance be below his standards. Congratulations Potter, and remember I made it clear last year that I would aid you in your aspirations of Auror training, should you need anything, you know where I can be found.   
  
Sincerely,   
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
  
  
That night when everyone had packed all their things they joined one another in the kitchen for a last day of summer dinner. This time they were joined by a blue haired Tonks, Moody, Lupin, and Mr. Weasley. Harry was the last to arrive and received a hearty greeting from Mr. Weasley as he took his place table.   
  
"Hello Harry!' he said jovially, 'I was just about to say how wonderful it is that you've made Quidditch captain. I'm positive you'll be brilliant!"   
  
"You made Quidditch captain?! Well bloody hell Harry, why didn't you tell me?" Ron exclaimed.   
  
"Sorry, I guess it slipped my mind." Harry replied absently, thinking again of Sirius.   
  
"Slipped your mind?! Come on mate, it's QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN! Wicked!" said Ron, ending his thought in a dreamy voice that reminded Harry of a certain Ravenclaw. His mind wandered onto her for a moment but didn't get very far, a moment later he was being congratulated by everyone in the room with slaps on the back and cheery laughter. Harry just returned their praises with a slight smile and focused his attentions on his food. He didn't feel like thinking about Quidditch at the moment but didn't want to upset anyone again.   
  
Dinner went well enough in Harry's opinion. The conversations were mostly meaningless chatter about books and the new school year. Hermione seemed bubbling over in excitement of all the courses she'd been accepted into. This didn't surprise Harry in the least; Hermione was always excited about excessive work. Harry noticed that all the conversations that rounded the table seemed to be specifically avoiding talk of the Order, making Harry quite suspicious. He decided to break the proverbial ice and come right out with it.   
  
"So, anyone going to tell me what Voldemort's been up to all summer?" he said quietly, eyes moving from face to face. The mention of the dark lord made the room's atmosphere quickly change from relaxed to tense and uneasy within seconds.   
  
Without skipping a beat Mrs. Weasley stood and tried to usher everyone out of the room, "Alright you lot, everyone out. Let Remus and the others speak with Harry alone." she said nervously. Ron wasted no time protesting.   
  
"COME ON, MUM! You tried this last time. Like we said, Harry will just tell us everything later anyway, we might as well be allowed to listen in. Plus we were with him at the Department of Mysteries! We all know what err- happened." Ron complained, then shooting Harry an apologetic glance. Mrs. Weasley looked at her son for a moment, eyes glazing over. She sighed and sat down listlessly. She obviously realized there was no way around this so she chose to give up early. Harry searched her face for a moment before speaking again, making sure she wasn't going to cry. When he saw she had collected herself he turned his eyes back on the two Aurors and Remus.   
  
"Well?" he said anxiously.   
  
"To be honest Harry,' Remus replied slowly, 'I have been wondering why you didn't ask the moment you arrived here. But regardless, since you have I'm fearful to tell you that things have been pretty quiet since June. There haven't been any attacks as far as we know or even any sign of movement from Voldemort's camp for months."  
  
"That doesn't sound right Remus, he's too quiet. How, after everything that happened at the end of last year, could he just disappear without a trace? It doesn't make any sense." Harry said, beginning to get frustrated. This couldn't be possible. Voldemort had made a huge maneuver by rushing the Ministry and now nothing? Harry couldn't let himself believe it.   
  
"Well, the Order feels the same way Harry,' Mr. Weasley chimed in, 'we think he may be planning something."   
  
"Like what?" Ron said, eyes widening slightly.   
  
"Unfortunately, that is the one thing we aren't sure of. Knowing Voldemort it would have to be something big, but don't worry we have members looking into it as we speak."   
  
"What could he be planning? My guess is he'll be trying to find a way to come after Harry again. After all the prophecy was lost, but that alone wouldn't stop him." Hermione said thoughtfully. Harry fought back a flinch at the thought of the prophecy. He remembered that eerie bug-eyed figure floating up from the Pensieve. Her raspy voice burned in his ears as he recalled her words…  
  
"…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES."  
  
Harry hadn't chosen to tell his friends that part of the prophecy, he wasn't sure why he'd kept it from them but at the moment it just didn't seem important. In fact nothing seemed important at all anymore, Harry just felt lifeless. He heard Mr. Weasley speaking again and composed himself.   
  
"As I said, we have people looking into it. So don't you lot go getting yourselves all wrapped up in this mess. You all have enough to worry about with classes and the like."  
  
"Alright now, enough talking for tonight it's time we all got some rest. Everyone up to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and I don't want a fight from anyone about getting up in the morning. Okay off you go!" Mrs. Weasley said as she ushered them all towards the stairs. Ron and Harry entered their room quietly, both seeming to be deep in thought.   
  
"What do you reckon You-Know-Who is up to Harry?" Ron asked as he pulled on his night shirt. Harry, whom was already sprawled across his bed, stared up at the ceiling for a moment before he answered.   
  
"I don't know Ron, but if he's been quiet for this long… it can't be good." And as Harry spoke these words he could have sworn he felt his scar prickle slightly.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning 12 Grimmauld Place went from serene to complete chaos as everyone scrambled to get ready to go to Diagon Alley. Harry awoke earlier than the rest of his friends and had already brought his trunk and Hedwig downstairs. And thankful he was that he'd gotten a head start, from the sound of it the second floor of the house was in uproar. Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice barking orders to her son and daughter to get a move on or they were going to regret ever being born. Harry had to laugh at this, Mrs. Weasley had her ways of making you think she'd beat you senseless but she had the biggest heart Harry had ever known. Finally when everyone was downstairs lugging their trunks behind them, they headed towards the fireplace in the living room. Harry hated traveling by Floo Powder, almost as much as he hated Portkeys. One by one they each took a handful of powder, tossed it into the hearth and announced their destination. As Harry entered the fireplace his eyes met Remus' for a split second. The professor looked upon him with a warm gaze but they appeared to be worried. Harry decided not to think much of it, dropped the powder and clearly stated, "The Leaky Cauldron!" and off he went.  
  
Diagon Alley was packed with Hogwarts students and their parents, all of them racing around to get their school supplies before taking the train the next day. Mrs. Weasley had taken it upon herself to go to Flourish and Blott's to purchase their school books, so they could be free to walk about for awhile; accompanied by Tonks. The minute they again set foot on the street Ron was already dragging the other four behind him towards his brothers' joke shop. It would be the first time Harry had seen the store he'd helped come to life and he couldn't deny he was a bit excited.   
  
As they approached 93 Diagon Alley, Harry's eyes widened in awe of how wonderful it looked from the outside. His gaze fell first on the huge awning above the door sporting the shop's name in bright crimson and gold letters. It flashed brightly every so often and as they were walking towards the door Harry noticed something that made him smile wider than he had the entire summer. The sign blinked at him:  
  
WEASLEY'S WIZARDING WHEEZES  
  
Both Z's in the name were shaped like lightning bolts.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Over an hour later the group, well all except for Hermione left the joke shop stocked with enough pranks to last all year. Even Tonks had purchased a few mischievous items and stashed them in her robes. They were wandering around deciding where to head next when someone smashed into Hermione knocking both of them to the ground. She stood up dusting herself off and they all looked to see who her assailant was and found Neville standing in front of them blushing furiously.  
  
"Hi Neville!" Ginny said with a laugh, 'You alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay, sorry Hermione." Neville replied going even redder than before.   
  
"Don't worry about it; it's only a bit of dust. Nothing I can't handle." Hermione said smiling.   
  
"Hey is that a new wand?" Harry noticed a sheath in his hand that looked as though it would hold a wand. He remembered that Neville's wand had broken in the fight at the Ministry; Harry guessed his grandmother was pretty upset that she was forced to buy him a new one. The one that had broken had belonged to Neville's father.  
  
"Yeah, gran and I just bought it a couple of weeks ago. I wish we were old enough to do magic outside of school, I'd like to have gotten a bit of practice in with it before term started."   
  
"She wasn't mad that the old one broke?" Harry asked, trying to hide the guilt that was coming through his voice.   
  
"Actually… N..." Neville began.  
  
Just as Harry's thoughts drifted to his friend's grandmother, she appeared next to him wearing her famous (amongst them) vulture topped hat.   
  
"Harry Potter. Good to see you dear boy, I do hope you are well. I must say, Neville told me all about your Defense club and he seems to have learned quite a bit from you, I suppose a bit of thanks is in order. The boy has achieved a new level of confidence over the summer and I believe he owes it to you. His parents would be proud…" the old woman stated matter-of-factly. She plainly nodded in the direction of the others. "Come now Neville, I have a bit more shopping I'd like to do before the day is out." She looked upon the small group and made a face that Harry thought was a smile and began to walk away.   
  
"See you guys on the train,' said Neville hurrying after her, "Sorry again Hermione!" Harry thought he saw Neville blush once more as he walked away but couldn't be sure.   
  
"Well Harry, listen to that! You've impressed Neville's dear old grand mum, now that is special." Ron joked.   
  
"All right you bunch; it's time to head back to the inn. Everyone all set?" said Tonks from behind them. Harry had forgotten all about her as she had been quiet the entire time.   
  
"No, no wait Tonks. Mum gave me money to go buy my new cat. Would you all wait outside for just a minute?" said Ginny excitedly. A few minutes later Ginny emerged from the Magical Menagerie holding what seemed to be a very tiny, twitchy kitten.   
  
"Aw, Ginny, it's beautiful. Is it a girl or boy? What are you going to name it?" Hermione gushed as she lightly stroked the cat's fur. It was an oddly colored cat covered with patches of white and orange along with black and grey stripes. Each of the kitten's feet were white up to the ankle making it look like it was wearing boots. Its tawny colored eyes were as wide as saucers as it looked around the busy street.   
  
"It's a girl. She's gorgeous isn't she? I think I'm going to name her Miko. The shop owner told me she was the runt of her litter and wouldn't get much bigger than this. I think the name suits her." Ginny said with a smile. With that Ginny readjusted her grip on the squirmy Miko and then announced she was ready to head back. The minute they entered the inn Mrs. Weasley began shooing them up to bed warning them that they had to be up early the next morning.   
  
"It's King's Cross tomorrow and I don't want to hear one complaint of being overtired so get to bed. Oh Ginny dear, your cat is adorable. Now OFF YOU GO!"   
  
  
  
  
  
Platform 9¾ was the same as ever, Hogwarts students bustling about with trolleys carrying their trunks and various pets. As they were boarding the train Mrs. Weasley was giving her usual rundown prior to their leaving.  
  
"Okay now, write…stay out of trouble, Ginny do study hard, you have O.W.L.S this year. Be good…write us if you've forgotten anything. Hurry now, on the train. See you!" she reminded them all. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had to go off to the prefect's carriage but promised to find Harry after the meeting. Once again he felt very alone, at least last year he'd had Ginny to hang around until Ron came back, but this time he was on his own. Most of the compartments were full as usual and Harry was having a difficult time finding one with enough space for all his things. As he looked down the corridor for another attempt his eyes caught a glimpse of a very pretty blonde girl entering a compartment about ten feet away. Not thinking much of it he followed the aisle to where she had turned and saw that the compartment was basically empty other than her. Without looking at her, Harry addressed the girl asking permission if he could sit down.  
  
"Mind if I join you, I can't seem to find anywhere else to sit." Harry explained politely. He was struggling to pull his trunk towards the door as one of the corners had gotten stuck on something.   
  
"Sure Harry. I don't mind at all,' came a dreamy response, 'want some help?" At the sound of her voice Harry nearly broke his neck when he snapped his head around to see her face. There now standing, was Luna Lovegood. Harry had to fight his jaw from dropping as he looked at her; this was definitely not the girl that he'd known last year. Her hair was no longer straggly, but shiny and quite a bit shorter than he remembered. She had cut it in one of those new, fashionable styles and it seemed to compliment her wonderfully. Something was different about her face as well; her eyebrows seemed darker which took the focus off her noticeably large eyes. And as she smiled at him, Harry noticed for the first time that her teeth were nearly perfect and almost blindingly white.   
  
"Luna, err- hi. Um, no thanks I think I've got it." Harry said timidly, unable to remove his eyes from her face. Anyone else may have taken a shot at him for staring, but Luna didn't even seem to notice.   
  
"Alright then,' she said sitting down again, 'Well how was your summer?"  
  
"It was, uh, it was…' Harry began but Luna went on.  
  
"Mine was alright I suppose. Dad and I went off in search of heliopaths. Remember, they're those fire spirits I mentioned last year." She had buried her face in The Quibbler and didn't look up as she spoke. Finally Harry had settled himself on to the bench after pushing his things aside, his eyes still trained to her face as he tried again to answer her.  
  
"My summer was uneventful. I was stuck back at my Muggle uncle's house with his dreadful wife and son, but other than that I didn't really do anything."   
  
"Oh, sounds interesting," she replied dreamily, it didn't sound as if she was really paying attention. "Did you talk to your godfather?" she asked honestly, still not averting her eyes from the magazine. Harry looked at her in shock once again but it wasn't to admire her newly pretty appearance, all of a sudden he felt as though he were about to explode.   
  
"What did you just say?" he snapped. She looked up at him with her huge eyes and studied his reddening face for a moment.  
  
"I asked if you had spoken with your godfather this summer." She said firmly.   
  
"Luna, you know he is dead. How on earth could I POSSIBLY HAVE SPOKEN TO HIM?" Harry growled. It was taking all of his will not to put his hand through the window.   
  
"Surely you don't think that you won't be able to speak to him again, I told you Harry… about the voices? There are things you can do…" But Luna didn't get to finish, at that moment Ron, Hermione, and Ginny showed up at the door of the compartment.   
  
"Ugh, finally, that meeting took forever," Ron breathed, "Hey Har..." Ron's eyes had fallen upon Luna and his expression changed to the same one Harry had when he first saw her. Hermione and Ginny seemed to be a bit surprised too, as they were silently staring towards the girl behind the magazine.   
  
"Luna, you look err- different," said Ron stupidly. Hermione must have thought his statement was inappropriate because in the next second she elbowed Ron hard in the ribs. "Damn it Hermione, what in the bloody hell was that for?" he whined, rubbing his side pathetically. Harry's eyes fell back upon Luna in wonder if she had picked up on what just happened. Once again, she seemed not to have realized anything unusual and had gone back to reading the magazine. Ron was still staring at Luna in disbelief while Hermione had a look of extreme aggravation on her face. It also seemed as if she were staring at Ron as she sat there looking angrier than Harry had ever seen her. She opened her mouth as if to say something but was cut off by the all too familiar drawling accent of one very particular Slytherin.  
  
"Potter, I see you and your little gang are all back together again, how sweet." Draco said sarcastically. "You and your stupid friends will be sorry for what you did to my father. I promise you that." Crabbe and Goyle were standing next to him like human boulders, and it was a wonder to Harry how they just kept growing in size. Soon enough there wouldn't be a broom in all of England that could hold either of them off the ground. This didn't phase him in the least and he narrowed his eyes at Malfoy.  
  
"Oh yeah? Just like you made me sorry on the train home last year? I seem to remember coming out of that one just fine, too bad I can't say the same for you. How long did it take your mum to get all that sluggish slime off your robes?," said Harry nonchalantly. Ron nearly spit out the mouthful of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans he had been eating and roared with laughter, even Luna had looked up and giggled slightly. Malfoy didn't seem to have a comeback for Harry so he just shot him a nasty look and beckoned to his meathead companions.   
  
"Come on Crabbe, Goyle. We'll leave Potty and the Weasels…" he said over his shoulder. Ron and Ginny stood up furiously raising their wands to hex him, but Hermione pulled them back down quicker than they could react.   
  
"Ron, Ginny you're both prefects. Remember you can't go around hexing people," she said sternly.  
  
"I don't care what I am, I'll get that stupid git when he is least expecting it. You just watch…" he said scathingly, still looking through the compartment doorway. After a moment he seemed to relax, and turned back to Harry. "Gotta say Harry that was a good one, you really shut Malfoy up." Ron said with a smile.   
  
The rest of the train ride was uneventful for the most part, except for when Neville came falling into their compartment chasing after an escaping Trevor. When they arrived at Hogsmeade station Harry could hear Hagrid bellowing to the first years, and for some reason it brought him a source of peace. Maybe it was just nice to know that some things had gone back to normal or maybe it was the large man himself, Harry didn't know or care. He decided at that moment that he'd try his best to be happy, if not for himself at least for Sirius' sake. He smiled genuinely to himself as he climbed into the carriage, mentally preparing for the feast because if Harry was anything right now, it was hungry. 


End file.
